Bookshop Memories
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: A little bit extra to Episode 56-57. All set in a bookshop. Will the Pharaoh discover what's happening?


**A Yu-Gi-Oh Story.**

Hi everyone. My first AtemxAnzu story! Hope it's alright! And please review!

* * *

"I never knew this was here."

"It's been here for ages. Obviously Yugi didn't bother to think about it." She giggled.

"Hm." He stared at the sign on the door, oblivious to her barely-concealed glee that she knew something he didn't for a change.

"Want to go in?"

"Huh? Sure...I guess."

His quiet, bewildered voice only served to make her giggle even more as she took his warm hand and led him into the cosy bookshop. He blushed at Anzu's touch.

"Anzu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you take me here?" His perfect grammar echoed the distant, yet foggy reaches of his Egyptian past.

"'Cause I thought you'd like it!" she said cheerfully, only for her cheerfulness to be replaced a moment later by anxiety.

"Why? Don't you like it?"

He glanced up at her anxious face and something stirred inside him. Confused by this strange experience, he turned away.

"Yes. Of course I do."

"Oh good!" Her voice was light again. "I thought that some of these books might help you remember some of your past!"

"Considering that I lived in Egypt five thousand years ago, I hope you are right."

"Remember Pharaoh, this is an adventure! Let's get to it!"

The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle smiled at her enthusiasm. "Okay."

He could hear Yugi laughing inside the Millennium Puzzle.

"What are you laughing at Yugi?"

Yugi popped up for a moment.

"I know something you don't!" he teased in a sing-song voice.

"Is it about my past?" the nameless Pharaoh whispered eagerly.

"No. Otherwise I'd have told you by now."

"Yes. You're right."

"It's about you and Anzu!"

"Eh?"

"Bye bye!"

"Yugi!" he hissed in panic as Yugi faded back into the golden pyramid hanging around his neck.

"Pharaoh?"

The spirit blinked. "Nothing."

"Okay...I've found a book. Do you wanna take a look?"

"Oh. Yes. Thank you."

He carefully took the glossy book from her. His royal purple eyes travelled down to the picture of a pyramid.

A chill went ran through his body for no apparent reason.

He dropped it.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"..."

"Pharaoh?"

"N-nothing. I was being clumsy. Sorry."

He reached down to retrieve it.

"Here let me-"

Anzu bent down at the same time and their hands accidently touched.

Yami (as he was sometimes known) jumped backwards, dark red spreading across his face. The feeling was intensifying and he didn't know how much more he could take.

"Kiss me."

"Pardon?!" Yami's face became a mask of shock.

"Pharaoh, what's the matter with you?"

He darted a look up at a small television embedded into the pale wall. It had just been a soap opera.

He sighed in relief. He was still getting used to this modern world. But his body was still sweating and his heart fluttering.

What in the name of Ra was going on?

Was it a side effect of his memory loss?

Was he going to have a flashback?

Was he ill?

A hand waved in front of his face. Anzu's blue eyes glared at his blank expression.

"Am I BORING you?"

She took a step closer and ended up right in front of his face. Yami's amethyst eyes widened.

And he exploded with panic.

Turning sharply on his heel, he made a break for it and hurtled out of the shop.

"What the heck was THAT?" Yugi flew along by his side.

"I can't do this!"

"What's THAT supposed to mean?!"

The Pharaoh came to a stop and sat on a wooden bench, wrapping his arms around himself. Yugi recognised this immediately as a sign that he was insecure.

"These feelings are SCARING me Yugi! I don't know what they represent!"

It made Yugi sad seeing the Pharaoh like this.

"YAMI!!"

Both of them blinked at each other before facing an irate Anzu.

Yugi gulped.

"You're on your own for this." And with that, he disappeared again.

"Oh thank you."

"YAMI! Why did you leave me in your dust back there?!"

"Um." Yami gulped. "I don't know."

"You don't KNOW?"

The former king of Egypt considered his options. Either he could tell Anzu the truth and get it explained to him, or be shouted at, OR he could lie and get it explained to him.

Or STILL get shouted at.

He decided to go with the lying. Even though he didn't approve of lying.

"I think I ran away...because I was scared."

Anzu's gaze hardened. "Of ME?"

"N-no! Of having a flashback!"

Her cerulean eyes softened and she placed herself next to him. "Because you're not sure of what you'll see?"

The Pharaoh grasped at this gratefully. After all, it was kind of true. "Yes."

Her voice became gentle. "I see."

For the rest of the day Yami listened to her explanations with awe.

********************************************************

When he got home (actually Yugi's home above the Game Shop), he kicked off his shoes and flung himself onto Yugi's bed.

Yugi appeared and floated round Yami worriedly.

"Are you okay?"

He was surprised by the spirit's response.

"No, I am NOT okay!" The Pharaoh took his face out of the pillow and glared at Yugi. "I keep having these odd emotions that I've never felt before and every time I see a picture of something to do with Egypt, I go all silly!"

He stopped short, panting after his rant.

Yugi had never seen him so worked up before.

"I'm sorry I got you into this." he mumbled, ashamed of himself. "Next time I'll ask your permission first okay?"

Grinning, he placed a hand on Yami's shoulder. "At least we know SOMETHING about you now!"

The former Pharaoh smiled shyly. "I will not have to be called Spirit anymore."

"Maybe."

"Yugi, this wasn't your fault. Thank you."

"How about I do you another favour?"

"Eh?"

"Seeing as though you look so comfy on my bed, why don't you try sleeping in it for a change?"

"But what about you?"

"It'll be fun!"

Yami considered it for a moment. "I've never slept in this modern "bed" before..."

Yugi looked startled. "What did Egyptian Pharaohs sleep in?!"

"I don't quite recall. But I would like to try it."

"Great. Nighty-night!"

"Huh? Already?"

"Yeah."

"But...I don't really know what to do..."

"Oh boy. This is gonna take a while."


End file.
